Landon Kirby
Landon Kirby jest głównym bohaterem występującym w serialu "Wampiry: Dziedzictwo". Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w piątym sezonie The Originals - The Tale of Two Wolves. Landon jest przybranym bratem oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Rafaela, oraz Ryana Clarke'a z którym nie ma dobrych relacji. Landon jest rzadkim gatunkiem Feniksem powstałym na skutek Malivore. Co więcej, nie wiadomo, czy gatunek ten istnieje, czy też został stworzony specjalnie przez Malivore , ojca Landona, ponieważ Landon jest jedynym znanym feniksem. Ta dwuznaczność wynika ze zdolności Malivore do konsumowania wielu nadprzyrodzonych właściwości, a także do zdolności do rozmnażania się z powodu ludzi, którzy z czasem zostali wrzuceni w wymiar. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wnioskujemy o przeszłości Landona, wiadomo tylko, że mama oddała go do adopcji, gdy był bardzo mały i jej nie pamięta ma tylko jej zdjęcie. Dodatkowo Landon był w różnych zastępczych rodzinach, lecz w żadnym nie odnalazł prawdziwego domu. W jednej z retrospekcji zostało ujawnione, że Landon będąc w jednej z rodzin zastępczych, był zamykany w szafie za karę, co wzmogło jego lęk i rozwinęło klaustrofobię. W Maybe I Should Start From The End Landon poznaję swoją biologiczną matkę Seylah. Początkowo ta nie wierzy, że ten jest jej synem. Lecz po jakimś czasie ta zauważając, że tego atakują potwory z Malivore, zauważa związek pomiędzy nią a nim. The Originals W The Tale of Two Wolves widzimy go po raz pierwszy pracującego w Mystic Grill, następnie podchodzi do stolika gdzie siedzi Elijah i Hope, wydaje zamówienie, po czym krótko rozmawia z Hope i odchodzi. Później przybywa na Rynek, po chwili podchodzi do niego Hope, i zaczynają razem tańczyć, a ona mówi mu, że może być na tyle długo, zanim będzie musiała wrócić do szkoły. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 1= Następnie przebywa u niej w domu, tam przygląda się urnie, lecz ta każe mu jej nie dotykać, potem Landon wypytuję o jej historię, przyznaję również że ta musiała wieść dobre życie, z powodu wielu pamiątek, Seylah jednak nie jest skłonna do rozmowy, po czym zauważają, że jej suczka źle się czuje, ta mówi, że dojdzie do siebie, gdy leki przestaną działać, ten mdleje i wzywa Hope. Potem budzi się związany, ta grozi mu, że jeśli nie powie prawdy, to przypali go żelazkiem, ten mówi jej, że wezwał znajomą ze szkoły Salvatore, gdzie uczą się istoty nadprzyrodzone, Następnie nagle gaśnie światło Seylah myśli, że Ci przybyli i odchodzi, po chwili Landona nawiedza kolejny potwór, lecz Seylah reaguje i zabija go. Później jadą do hostelu, tam Seylah wypytuje Landona o jego życie i o to, czy ma dziewczynę, ten mówi, że ma na imię Hope. Potem ta przyznaje, że jest jego synem. Następnie docierają Alaric i Hope początkowo wrogo nastawieni, lecz później ich stosunek zmienia się, ta opowiada im o Malivore i o tym, że nie zna biologicznego Ojca Landona. Potem Landon i Hope zostają sami, rozmawiając, dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku i do głębszego uczucia, lecz przerywa im Alaric. Następnie nawiedza ich nowy potwór, Hope chwilowo powstrzymuje go i chce zastawić pułapkę, ta chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Malivore, mówi również że Saylah uciekła, tam również okazuję się, że Landon zabrał urnę, lecz ten przyznaję, że nie wie skąd, ta się wzięła, ta mu wierzy. Potem wszyscy udają się za potworem, gdy docierają na miejsce, nagle wybucha bomba. Rano budzą się nieprzytomni, niczego nie pamiętając, po czym wracają do szkoły Salvatore, Alaric mówi wtedy, że ten zostaję oficjalnym uczniem. Wieczorem przychodzi do niego Hope i prosi go o zostanie jej chłopakiem, ten bez wahania zgadza się. W What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? w szkole Salvatore pojawia się nowy potwór, znany jako Nocną Mara, która może kontrolować myśli i sny, Alaric zwołuje apel w celu poinformowania uczniów o zagrożeniu i dodaję, że uczniowie szkoły mogą się ewakuować, w tym samym czasie Landon wypatruje Hope, po pewnym czasie gdy nie znajduje dziewczyny, rozmawia z Rafaelem o swoich wątpliwościach wobec Hope i uważa, że ta go unika. Następnego dnia rozmawia z Hope i proponuję jej pomoc, ta jednak odrzuca jego propozycję i mówi, że powinien się ewakuować, Landon jest jednak temu przeciwny. Następnie Landon przebywa na jednej z lekcji, tam jednak w wyniku zmęczenia, zasypia i go również nawiedza potwór, ten jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z koszmaru i by się uwolnić, wbija sobie w rękę ołówek i budzi się z raną na ręku. Potem opatruje go Hope, w międzyczasie ten rozmawia z Alarickiem o potworze z Malivore. Następnie by zaczerpnąć informacji, Landon zaczyna szukać w książkach wiadomości o Nocnej Mary, tam odkrywa, że tak naprawdę pod przebraniem Nocnej Mary ukrywa się inny potwór, dzieli się z tą informacją z Alarickiem i Hope. Później Hope planuje schwytanie potwora i szuka sojuszników, wraz z Kalebem, Rafaelem, MG i Landonem, chcą wdrożyć w życie swój plan, który polega na tym, że chłopaki zwabią potwora, a Hope go zabije. Przed tym jednak Hope odradza Landonowi brania w tym udział, jednak ten jest nieugięty. Następnie młodzi realizują swój plan zabicia potwora, wszystko się udaję, a urna jest bezpieczna. W nocy Landon mówi Hope o swoich przemyśleniach i uczuciach do niej, dodaję również, że jeśli ta nie chce być z nim to on i tak będzie się starał, dziewczyna jednak nic nie odpowiada, tylko całuję go. W We're Gonna Need A Spotlight Landon siedzi wraz z Rafaelem, póki nie pojawia się Hope, która ma wyjątkowo dobry humor, później podchodzą bliźniaczki Saltzman i nawiązuje się między nimi konwersacja co do konkursu talentów, który odbywa się w szkole Salvatore. Potem Hope proponuje Landonowi wspólne wystąpienie, ten jednak nie daje jej jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. Następnie w kuchni, rozmawiają, jednocześnie piekąc tort, Hope proponuje pozbyć się urny, tam Landon również zauważa jej dziwne zachowanie, nagle zauważa ulatniający się dym z piekarnika i każe Hope włączyć wentylację, Hope wciskając przełącznik, poraża ją prąd, a z jej ucha wyskakuje mały ślimak. Potem idą do Doriana i dochodzą do wniosku, że to przez nowego potwora, czyli jednorożca. Następnie we trójkę, omawiają w skrócie teorie na temat potwora i plan pozbycia się ślimaków, które zaraziły inne osoby. Po czym idą oni do sali, w której rozpoczął się już pokaz talentów, tam okazuje się, że praktycznie wszyscy są zarażeni w tym Rafael, który pod wpływem ślimaka wyznaje swoje uczucia do Hope, chwile potem atakują oni Landona i Hope, lecz ta ratuje ich zaklęciem. Później napotykają Lizzie, myśląc, że ta jest zarażona, związują ją, okazuje się jednak, że ta ma bransoletkę, która kopie prądem. Później zjawiają się Alaric i Emma i wspólną pomocą pokonują ślimaki. Chwile potem zostaje wznowiony pokaz talentów. W nocy Landon przychodzi do Hope, krótko rozmawiają, po czym ten dedykuje dziewczynie piosenkę. }} |-|Sezon 2= W I'II Never Give Up Hope rozpoczynają się wakacje. Landon zostaje w szkole Salvatore. Jest lipiec, Landon spotyka Alaricka, informuje go, że nadal pracuje nad tym jak przemienić Rafaela z powrotem w człowieka. Pyta się go także dlaczego nie pamięta zniszczenia otchłani Malivore, Alaric odpowiada, że też nad pracuje. Później Landon przyrządza mięso na grillu i opowiada Rafaelowi o swoich zmianach w życiu. W następnych dniach Landon wciąż szuka informacji o tym jak przemienić Rafaela. Siedząc w Mystic Grill, przyłącza się do niego Alaric i Josie, tam Ladnon informuje ich o postępie sytuacji. Wieczorem Landon zostaje przyłapany przez Josie, jak samookalecza się, topiąc się a później odradzając w jeziorze. Ta jest zła i uważa, że to głupie. Po pewnym czasie obydwoje dochodzą do wniosku, że zamiast martwić się powinni zacząć żyć. Przez następnie tygodnie, Landon wraz z Josie cieszą się wakacjami coraz bardziej zbliżając się do siebie. Jest Sierpień. Landon poszukuje Rafaela który jak uważa zaginął. Josie uspokaja go i mówi mu, że pomoże za pomocą magii zlokalizować jego przyjaciela. Wieczorem Josie rzuca zaklęcie lokalizujące, tam Landon zwierza się dziewczynie, że samookaleczając się widzi obrazy z jego przeszłości, wyjawia jej także, że Alaric kłamał na temat Ascendentu. Później Landon wraz z Josie urządza wieczór filmowy, Landon poprzez zaklęcie Josie uświadamia sobie, że Raf nie zaginął tylko chce być sam. Josie ponownie uspokaja go i mówi mu, że ten odszedł gdyż widział, że Landon jest szczęśliwy. Po chwili oboje zbiżają się do siebie i dochodzi po między nimi do pocałunku. W This Year Will Be Different rozpoczyna się nowy rok szkolny. Landon zyskuje status popularnego, gdyż wszyscy myślą, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za zabicie Malivore. Rano spotyka się z Josie z którą umawia się na wspólną kolację. Następnie odbywa się apel, na którym wszyscy poznają nowego dyrektora Varemusa, ten przy wszystkich gratuluje Landonowi i wręcza mu medal za pokonanie Malivore. Później odbywają się lekcje, Josie siedzi z Landonem, po chwili panna Saltzman zauważa, że inna czarownica podrywa Landona podsyłając mu rysunki z jego podobizną, zdenerwowana rzuca na nią zaklęcie. Następnie Landon zastaje Jo w kuchni, pyta się jej czy wszystko w porządku, ta odpowiada, że tak, pyta się jej także czy kolacja jest aktualna, i proponuje sushi, dziewczyna zatwierdza ponownie odpowiedź. Pod wieczór oboje spotykają się na kolacji, ich pierwsza randka jednak nie udaje się gdyż Josie wychodzi ponieważ jak twierdzi czuje się nie najlepiej, Landon wychodzi za nią. Potem Landon przbywa na rynku w Mystic Falls, mając na sobie słuchawki nie słyszy, gdy potwór skrada się tuż za nim. W jednej chwili jednak Hope atakuje go, lecz Landon wciąż odwrócony słuchając muzyki nie widzi przebiegu walki. Po pewnym czasie, Landon odwraca się i widzi Hope, chwile przygląda się jej jak i ona jemu, lecz nie rozpoznaje dziewczyny. Potem gdy ta siedzi na ławce, Landon podchodzi do panny Mikaelson i przedstawia się. Oboje nawiązują rozmowę o swoich problemach w związku, Hope ironicznie informuje go, że ma złamane serce, ponieważ facet, którego kocha, nie wie, że istnieje. Landon nie wie jednak że chodzi o niego dlatego też wyraża zaniepokojenie swoim związkiem z Josie i życzy Hope powodzenia w przyszłości. Później wieczorem Landon odwiedza Jo w jej pokoju, i przeprasza ją. Tam Josie informuje go, że jest uczulona na wodorosty i dlatego się źle poczuła. Landon jednak nie widzi w tym sensu, Jo jednak twierdzi, że nie chciała robić problemu na pierwszej randce. Landon także przyznaje, że nie jest idealny i mówi, że wszyscy uważają go za bohatera którym w rzeczywistości nie jest. Oboje przepraszają się i uznają siebie jako parę. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Landon ma czarne krótkie kręcone włosy i zielone oczy. Jest dość szczupły i nie za wysoki. Osobowość Landon jest nieśmiałym chłopakiem, często był prześladowany przez Connora i jego paczkę przyjaciół. Uważa też, że uczniowie uczęszczający do Salvatore Boarding School są Bogaci. Relacje |-|Partnerki = Landon i Hope poznali się Mystic Grill, gdy ten obsługiwał ją i Elijaha. Już na początku można zauważyć, że od razu Hope wpadła w oko Landonowi, jak i również odwrotnie. Jednak ich przyjaźń była krótka, gdyż ten wyjechał do Atlanty.Po dwóch latach jednak niespodziewana sytuacja sprawia, że oboje znów się spotykają, gdyż jego przybrany brat Rafael wyzwolił klątwę wilkołaka i zaczyna uczęszczać do szkoły Salvatore, do której należy również Hope. Początkowo relacje, Landona i Hope są przyjazne, jednak dziewczyna straciła do niego zaufanie, gdy ten nieświadomie ukradł nóż, Hope nie chce mu wierzyć i nie słucha jego wyjaśnień. Dopiero po upływie czasu, dziewczyna zaczyna sobie zdawać z uczucia, którym darzy chłopaka. Daję mu kolejną szansę i chce by ten był szczęśliwy. W odcinku Maybe I Should Start From The End zostają oni parą i są szczęśliwi, do czasu gdy do szkoły Salvatore przybywa Roman były chłopak Hope. Landon wtedy wydaje się być zazdrosny, gdy dowiaduję się, że ta go okłamała w sprawie jego biologicznej matki, jest zły. Następnie Landon zostaje porwany przez organizację Driada, Hope dopiero po jakimś czasie orientuję się z sytuacji w jakiej znalazł się Landon, dziewczyna rusza go ratować, ostatecznie jednak musi poświęcić się by unicestwić Malivore. Hope poświęca się, co jest skutkiem tego, że wszyscy o niej zapominają. Landon wtem, nie pamięta co się stało, i w wakacje związuje się z Josie. Później jednak Hope powraca, jednak gdy widzi, że Landon jest szczęśliwy z Josie, ta decyduje się nie mówić o jej powrocie. Następnie Landon zaciekawiony nowo przybyłą Hope, chce dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. Później Josie przywraca wszystkim wspomnienia, ten przypomina sobie dziewczynę i uczucie które do niej darzył, lecz jest zmieszany gdyż nie chce zranić Josie. Landon decyduje się ponownie opuścić szkołę Salvatore lecz po przekonaniu przez Lizzie, wraca i ostatecznie wybiera Hope, łamiąc w ten sposób serce Josie. Hope jest szczęśliwa, oboje wyznają sobie miłość, całują się i ponownie zostają parą. Josie Saltzman Josie była drugą dziewczyną Landona. Początkowo ich relacje były wyłącznie koleżeńskie, chwilami nawet napięte gdy Josie wraz z radą honorową zdecydowała by Landon odszedł ze szkoły Salvatore. Później jednak zaprzyjaźnili się i szanowali. Gdy Hope poświęciła się i wskoczyła do otchłani Malivore, Landon wraz z wszystkimi zapomniał o dziewczynie i o tym co się stało, Josie także nic nie pamiętała, podczas wakacji oboje zbliżyli się do siebie spędzając wspólnie czas, podczas jednego z ich wieczorów filmowych doszło do ich pierwszego pocałunku, to zapoczątkowało między nimi głębsze uczucie, oboje także wybrali się na ich pierwszą randkę która jednak nie była zbyt udana. W późniejszym czasie oboje zostali parą, chcieli także spędzić ze sobą pierwszą wspólną noc do której jednak nie doszło gdyż Josie odkryła, że ten myśli o Hope. Młoda czarownica bardzo kochała Landona i była zazdrosna gdy ten, objawiał zainteresowanie by dowiedzieć się więcej o Hope. Gdy Jo, odkryła jak przywrócić wszystkim wspomnienia, początkowo wahała się, jednak po rozmowie z Caroline zdecydowała, że musi to zrobić, po przywróceniu wspomnień, Josie wraz z Landonem przypomnieli sobie Hope, Jo wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że chłopak będzie musiał wybrać pomiędzy nią a panną Mikaelson. Landon jednak zmieszany i nieświadomy swoich uczuć, szczerze rozmawia z Josie i mówi, że potrzebuje czasu. Następnie przeżywa mętlik w głowie i wraz z Rafaelem opuszcza szkołę Salvatore. W późniejszym czasie, po przekonaniu przez Lizzie, powraca i podczas świąt w szkole Salvatore rozmawia z Josie mówiąc jej, że jest wspaniałą dziewczyną lecz wybiera Hope, Josie ma złamane serce lecz stara się zrozumieć. Ich relacja ponownie ulega pogorszeniu. }} |-|Przyjaciele = Rafael Waithe Rafael jest przybranym bratem, jak i najlepszym przyjacielem Landona. Oboje dobrze się znają i ufają sobie. Gdy Rafael został przyjęty do szkoły Salvatore, nie dopuszczał on myśli, by Landon również do niej nie uczęszczał, gdy chłopak został oskarżony o kradzież noża, Rafael bronił go i wierzył w jego wytłumaczenia, co potem okazało się prawdą. Razem również postanawiają uciec i zacząć nowe życie, ich jednak plany psuje łowca, który potem zostaje zabity przez Jeremiego, a Rafaela i Landona ponownie sprowadza do szkoły Salvatore. Relacje Rafaela i Landona są zbliżone do braterskich, wspierają się w trudnych sytuacjach i chcą dla siebie jak najlepiej. Obecnie oboje uczęszczają do szkoły Salvatore i mieszkają we wspólnym pokoju. Lizzie Saltzman Landon i Lizzie kolegują się. Ich dokładna relacja nie jest znana, lecz wiemy, że oboje mają do siebie neutralny stosunek. Lizzie jednak uważa, że Landon nie jest w jej typie i nazywa go hobbitem. Chodź początkowo ich relacja, nie była dokładnie ukazana, to widać, że z każdym odcinkiem przekonują się do siebie i do ich przyjaźni. Wystąpienia Sezon 2 *''I'II Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' Sezon 1 *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *''Let's Just Finish the Dance *''I'll Tell You a Story *''There's Always a Loophole The Originals: Sezon 5 *''The Tale of Two Wolves'']] }} = Ciekawostki *Landon jest jedną z dwóch znanych postaci, które uczęszczały zarówno do szkoły z internatem Salvatore dla młodych i uzdolnionych, jak i do liceum Mystic Falls, drugim jest Hope Mikaelson. *Landon i Rayna Cruz mają tę samą moc; oboje mają możliwość ożywienia po tym, jak ich martwe ciało stanie w płomieniach i powstają w pełni uzdrowieni i żywi z popiołów. Galeria Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Istoty nadprzyrodzone